


Finer Things

by anotherFMAfan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9194573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherFMAfan/pseuds/anotherFMAfan
Summary: Ed's over for the weekend, and ready to make the most of the new addition to Roy's living room.Shameless smut with some fluff. 2003 anime AU. For the Days of Yore FMA event on LJ.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nochick_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/gifts).



Roy Mustang tapped the one boot and then the other on the concrete as he turned the key in the lock, trying to knock off as much snow as possible without further abusing his frozen toes. It had stopped snowing, but there was still easily a good foot on the ground. It was not, at least, a weekday; he supposed he ought to be grateful for that. On the other hand, if it had been, the traffic jam on Main Street probably could have gotten him out of a pointless morning meeting or two.  
  
Either way, he was glad to be done with snow for the day, and quickly pushed open the door, stepped in onto the mat, and closed the cold outside, where it belonged.  
  
The inside of the house seemed dark after the bright white of the snow outside. As he removed his gloves and unbuttoned his coat, he blinked as his eyes began to adjust, slowly revealing the familiar interior he had arranged for himself, much as it had been when he'd left that morning. The surprise came in the flickering flames in the fireplace, and the presence of a visitor.  
  
Said visitor was sprawled out on the rug in front of the fire, and turned his face toward Roy, or more likely, the sound of the door. Then, having found the source of the noise, proceeded to close his eyes and reach his arms up over his head, pulling his whole body taught in one long stretch, like a cat. After a moment he relaxed back into the softness of the rug, seeming more at one with it than ever, and opened his eyes to blink slowly at him.  
  
A hint of a smile curved his mouth.  
  
“It’s Roy.”  
  
Although there was nothing unusual about the way he said it, in the context it may as well have been a purr, with him lain out so invitingly, that smile for Roy’s name joining his lidded eyes in their seduction of him across the room.  
  
“It is,” Roy answered, and smiled, taking a moment to relish the sight before him as he finished removing his heavy overcoat. Edward was wearing clothes he had never seen before--a v-neck sweater and black slacks, both of which looked absurdly good on him. The pants, perhaps, could have been bought by the man himself (though perhaps properly fit by a tailor. Thanks to his height, his clothes often needed adjustment, but Edward’s own alchemic tailoring tended to leave his pants fitting _too_ well, nothing left to the imagination...not that Roy hadn’t thoroughly appreciated that in the past), but the sweater was almost certainly a present from his brother or Miss Rockbell. Both of them had fantastic taste in what suited him, and unlike Roy’s presents, Ed would actually wear them.  
  
The sweater was red. A color that had always looked good on Ed, but this was a muted, warm red that drew out Ed’s natural colors in a way fire-engine red couldn’t. His eyes and his hair and his lips....  
  
“Hadn’t dared hope to have you this soon,” he remarked, tearing his eyes away from the figure in front of the fire to hang his coat. Monday was a national holiday, and though Edward had told him over the phone he would come to the house “sometime that weekend,” considering how those types of rough estimations usually turned out, Saturday afternoon was quite early.  
  
He glanced over at him, but Edward merely shrugged lazily and continued to watch him silently, showing no sign of intending to move from where he lie.  
  
Roy had to resist a grin as he bent to undo his boots, a thrill slipping down to his stomach. Often was Ed aggressive, but rarely he was deliberately seductive. It drove Roy absolutely crazy when he did it, and Ed knew it did-- which only served to increase how it excited him to know that Ed was doing it on purpose.  
  
Even as his heartbeat sped up, Roy forced himself not to hurry, not to say screw the laces and kick the boots off. Ed’s intentions being clear, however, Roy would disturb the air with no pretense of idle chatter.  
  
The boots, at last removed, he set at the door, and paused to lock it before crossing the room to where his lover was waiting for him. He was toying with the fine ends of his ponytail where it lay against the rug, as Roy was wont to do. Roy couldn’t decide if it was to evoke the intimate moments of the past in Roy’s mind or merely to offer him the enticing idea that Ed had been dwelling on such times as he waited. He looked up at Roy through those long eyelashes of his, golden eyes smoldering with promise of pleasures untold. Though Roy pretended he wasn’t starting to get hard just standing there looking at him, he knew he was probably already found out.  
  
“Hopeless,” Roy said aloud with a laugh which didn’t quite cover the husk of burning want in his voice. Ed’s smile only widened.  
  
At last Roy got down to join him on the floor, and Ed lowered his arms from over his head to welcome him, circling around his back as Roy came over him, embraced him.  
  
“Fuck, you’re cold, bastard,” Ed complained, a frown crossing his face. Roy gave him a look, raising one eyebrow, and Ed gave a low chuckle before Roy could even get to making the obvious overture.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, all right,” he said, but made no move to do anything in particular. Probably because he was well aware that he was doing an excellent job getting Roy warmed up just by existing at the moment.  
  
Roy leaned down to nuzzle the side of his face, dropping feather-light kisses around the shell of his ear, then below it and down the side of his neck to his collarbones, exposed by that excellent sweater. Edward relaxed into the touch, a soft sigh escaping him, and Roy had to smile. What a long way they had come from those first few months, so long ago now, when Ed would tense up, stiff as a board, the moment Roy tried to touch him anywhere.  
  
Edward turned his head to the side, further exposing his throat to tempt him. Roy made no attempt to resist, brushing his lips up over his Adam’s apple to lay firmer kisses along the underside of his jaw.  
  
Ed’s hands moved to his waist so he could pull the back of Roy’s shirt out of his pants, and slip his hands inside to run them over his back, his fingers leaving a trail of goosebumps on Roy’s skin wherever they roved. His Automail was cooler than his other hand, but not by much; thanks, surely, to having taken a long nap before the fireplace.  
  
“Roy.”  
  
Roy pulled back from where he had just about made his way up to the other ear to look him in the face. He said nothing, just gave Roy again that seductive smile. Then he closed those heavenly bedroom eyes and waited.  
  
As if Roy would ever refuse.  
  
He kissed him, but lightly at first, chaste; the kiss of promises and affirmations. Slowly, it became deeper, hotter; the kiss of lovers. Finally Roy’s tongue was in Ed’s mouth and _yes_ , this was what Roy wanted, _this_. Just Ed, here now with him, without the hate and hurt of the world outside, without even anything outside their little space on the rug in front of the fire, and all the time in the world.   
  
As the kiss continued, Edward brought his left hand up to the back of his neck and threaded his fingers through his hair. He used his grip there to control the angle, pushing back, pushing his tongue into Roy’s mouth, though the languid pace never changed. Roy was considered successfully seduced, it would seem, and now Edward could do with him as he liked. Just the thought made Roy moan low into his partner’s mouth. Long at last, Edward broke the kiss, and Roy, too, was ready, cock hard and throbbing hot against Ed’s leg.  
  
Edward pushed on his shoulder, firm but not forceful, and Roy rolled onto his side as directed, laying his head on the soft rug. One by one, all in the same unhurried fashion, Ed unbuckled Roy's belt, undid the button, and lowered the zipper over the bulge between his legs. The fingers of his right hand clacked on the metal in the process, a now-familiar sound. Finally Ed pushed down Roy’s pants and underwear as far as he could to reveal what was beneath. Then he looked back up into his face, and began to touch him with both hands.  
  
The touch traveled up and down his hard length leisurely, aimlessly, all over, every inch of skin that was exposed. From that angle, reaching across Ed’s arms, Roy could only really stroke the crotch of Ed’s trousers with one hand, but Ed didn’t seem to mind. He made a loose circle of his forefinger and thumb, teasing back and forth over the rim of the head indolently before stroking back down to the base. All the while he watched him, eyes bright from only an inch away, locked on his.  
  
Roy took a deep breath, let it out slowly, making himself keep Ed’s gaze. Roy had done his share of exploring doing it with the lights on, and mirrors, and observers, and semi-public sex, with a variety of partners. It wasn’t that he wasn’t used to being watched during the act; it was that with Ed, it was different.  
  
If Roy wanted to keep anything from showing, make his face a mask through which no one could hope to see, he could. If he wanted to show a mask of affected emotions, designed to elicit a certain response or play into what his partner wanted to see, he could. The problem would be that Ed would know what was really going on underneath anyway. Since Ed had become one of the very few people in his life for whom that was true, Roy had made an effort not to let the mask come up in moments like these. To let Ed see his face as it was, as uncomfortable as that could be. Given the way Roy lead his life, it might never come easily, but he would do it for Ed.  
  
Roy looked into Ed’s eyes, those eyes that could still take his breath away from across a room, and let a hum of pleasure escape him as Ed wrapped his left hand around him a little more tightly, tugging a little more firmly, smooth metal fingertips running around the base and over his balls as he did. Roy thought perhaps Ed had finally lost his patience for doing it Roy’s way and was ready to get down to business, but then he released his grip entirely.  
  
He rolled onto his back and moved down the rug in some kind of shimmy that surely required better abdominal muscles than Roy would ever possess, until he was level with his hips. Ed cupped him with one hand, put the other on his hip, and stuck his tongue out, dragging it up the underside of Roy’s cock.  
  
“Sixty-nine?” Roy suggested, pleased with this development.  
  
“Nah,” Ed finally pulled his mouth away to reply when he reached the tip, licking his lips. “I want to focus.”  
  
As far as best reasons to turn down an offer of 69 went, Roy reflected as Ed’s tongue returned to his skin, “I’d rather focus all my attention on sucking your cock” had to be pretty high up the list.  
  
It really was unusual for Ed, he thought as Ed continued his teasing licks, to take this much time over these first stages rather than go for more than one round, but it was a very, very welcome change in routine.  
  
Ed gave an irritated grunt, dropping his head back to the rug, and shoved Roy unceremoniously back onto his back before sitting up and leaning down to blow him from a less strenuous position. Roy stared at the ceiling of his living room, illuminated in the winter afternoon sun reflected off the snow outside, though he hardly saw it, as he was busy indulging in the amazing feeling of the warm lips and tongue on his shaft.  
  
“What did I do?” Roy said aloud distractedly as Ed planted a wet, open-mouthed kiss over the head of his cock, tongue snaking out again immediately to run the circumference. Roy couldn’t recall having done anything out of the ordinary to deserve this kind of treatment.  
  
“Mm?” Edward swallowed him down then, but slowly, so _slowly,_ the heat of his mouth enveloping him bit by bit until he could go no further and Roy wanted to _melt_ , before slowly, slowly back out. Roy grit his teeth, the urge to thrust making him ball his hands into fists.  
  
“Good,” was all Roy could get out to attempt to answer before he was lost, his voice a low groan that ended in a pant.  
  
He could feel Ed grin, could hear it in the little snort he gave before returning to his tortuous occupation. He seemed to know Roy was approaching his limit, though, because when he took Roy back into his mouth he began a steady, slow rocking, up and down, out almost to the tip and then back. Roy’s cock slid in and out of his mouth with the most exquisitely obscene sound. Roy looked down to take in the sight of his lover hunched over him, eyes closed, the sight of his face, brow drawn in concentration as he pleasured him, and it was too much.  
  
“Ah, Ed,” he panted weakly as the waves of pleasure began to build, and taking the hint, Ed finally let the pace increase. Roy pressed both hands into Ed’s hair as he came, head arching back to make a deadened thump against the floor through the rug, body shuddering and breath catching. Ed swallowed and pulled off his cock, lapping at the tip to remove the last remainder as it leaked out, making Roy’s body jerk hard again. He collapsed back to the floor, panting as the rush of satisfaction buzzed through his limbs.  
  
“Holy shit.”  
  
He heard Edward give a low, husky laugh, and felt a kiss pressed to his bare hip. Roy opened his eyes to see him leaning on an elbow staring up the length of Roy’s body at him, looking both fond and immensely pleased with himself. Which Roy supposed he had a right to be, at the moment.  
  
“How awesome am I?”  
  
Roy just gave a groan in response. No way was he risking never getting _that_ again for one snide remark. He’d have the rest of the weekend for that, after all.  
  
“Heh,” said Ed, satisfied.  
  
Roy would have loved to lie there and bask in the glory of that fantastic orgasm for a while longer, but his usually-impatient partner had been waiting for a long time now of his own volition in order to give him said blowjob, and that required recognition.  
  
Roy sat up swiftly, and Edward quickly followed suit in alarm at his sudden movement. He lifted Ed up under the arms and onto his knees, earning a squawk of surprise, and then attacked his belt, whipping it open and pulling down his slacks. Roy couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight that greeted him, Ed’s erection jutting out so hard it managed to look painful even through his underwear, a large area of which was wet through with precum.  
  
Ed gave him a _look_ for that, but Roy didn’t give him the chance to object, squeezing him hard through the cloth. He was right, after all. Ed hissed, gritting his teeth.  
  
Roy pulled down the soaked garment and immediately slid his lips down over Ed’s cock, taking it all the way into his mouth, until his nose was pressed to his abdomen.  
  
“Ah! _Fuck_ , yes!” Ed gasped, grabbing onto Roy’s shoulders and fisting his hands in the fabric of his sweater.  
  
The best way to repay Edward for doing it his way, Roy knew, was to do it Ed’s way in return: hard, fast, and enthusiastic.  
  
Roy drew back in a long, strong suck, reached both hands around to cup both cheeks of that perfect little bubble butt, and encouraged him to push with his hips.  
  
“Oh, shit,” Ed moaned when he realized what Roy wanted him to do, rocking forward tentatively once into his mouth. Roy relaxed his throat and squeezed his ass harder when he pulled back, urging him forward again and into a rhythm.  
  
Ed threw his head back as he moved faster, gasping.  
  
“Yes, fuck, yes! Ah! _Roy!_ ”  
  
The sound of Edward moaning so loudly and excitedly like that was incredible, bouncing off of the stone fireplace and the walls and ceiling, and Roy’s spent cock twitched upward despite himself. But as arousing as it was, Ed was so far gone it would be over long before Roy was ready, so he focused instead on burning it into his memory, the sound of it and the sensation of Ed’s hot, rigid cock thrusting into his mouth.  
  
Edward called Roy’s name once more aloud and came hard, cock pulsing against Roy’s tongue. He quickly swallowed to accommodate and held still as Ed twitched through the aftershocks, eventually pulling back slowly until the head slipped wetly from between his lips.  
  
Ed collapsed down to the floor again, panting, an expression of bliss written across his face that would inflate the meekest of egos. Roy lay down heavily beside him. They were now both too hot in winter clothing in front of the heat of the fire, but he didn’t much care to go elsewhere, and neither did the man next to him, apparently. After several minutes, when their breath had evened out and their pulses slowed, it proved to be a wise choice, as the warmth and the sweat cooling on their bodies evened out agreeably. Even so, Roy would be happy to take a shower later...but not now. Much later. With a certain handsome blond he knew, of course.  
  
Roy rolled onto his side to wrap his arm around Edward and pull him closer to him, feeling wonderfully lazy.  
  
“I like this rug,” Ed said, generously allowing himself to be cuddled. Roy really must have done something right.  
  
“You’ve just single-handedly convinced me it’s the best 40,000 cens I’ve ever spent.”  
  
“Shit, you spent _that_ much on this thing? You’re such a pompous ass,” Ed laughed. “Idiot.”  
  
“You can say what you like, Edward,” Roy said confidently. “But it was worth every single cen of it, and then some, believe me.” It would have been worth it for the sole fact that Ed seemed to like lounging on it, even without the mind-blowing sex, but he couldn't tell Ed that.  
  
Ed turned his head to look at him, with a flat expression on it that couldn’t quite hide his mirth. Roy felt sure that it was in reaction to the good-sex smile that he knew was plastered across his own.  
  
“Smug bastard,” Ed said with a snort before turning back to the ceiling. “You don’t deserve me.”  
  
“On that we have always been in agreement,” Roy pointed out, and smiled at Ed’s laugh.  
  
“Damn straight.”  
  
Roy pressed a kiss to Ed’s hairline and squeezed him a bit tighter, closing his eyes to the sound of the wood crackling in the fireplace, a feeling of utter contentment coming over him.  
  
The year, like all others before it, had contained its fair share of hardship and heartache and misfortune. As would the next, surely, when all was said and done. Never would he be free of the shadows of the past, nor the looming threats of the future. Never would the world be perfect, no matter how hard any of them tried.  
  
But lying there on the rug in front of the roaring fire, far away from the cold outside, with the person who meant the most to him in the world, Roy knew with more certainty than ever that the good things in their imperfect world would always be worth the fight.


End file.
